Miles
by Allieturtle222
Summary: One is a cut, two is a bruise, three is infected, four is a wound, five is heart break, six is too far, seven is torute, eight is too hard. Miles hurt, whether you're one or eight thousand away, long distance never works, so what will happen to Kurt and Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **One is a cut, two is a bruise, three is infected, four is a wound. Five is heart break, six is too far, seven is torture, eight is too hard. Miles hurt, whether your one or eight away, long distance never works, so what will happen to Kurt and Blaine?

**Warnings: **I'm sorta writing this while I go along so as of right now I have no warnings.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fox or glee.

"In order to understand writing, you have to read!" The woman squealed, smiling crazily at her students. Mrs. Hall was a little unhinged. She had a blanket of thick hair that was the color of rusty copper. Her eyes were a deep gray, a musty color that intrigued every one of her students. Her body was all curves, her skin as smooth as silk and as white as milk. She smiled brightly at her students, gliding across the floor elegantly. "What is your favorite things to read?" Her voice was musical, sweet, rhythmic, a beautiful melody. She cast her eyes in a wave over her students as they watched, captivated by the woman in front of them.

"Um, Mrs. Hall," Stephanie, a small, head strong girl, said. Mrs. Hall's eyes landed on the girl, and nodded at her for her to continue. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is a math class..." Stephanie was a shy girl with stunning features. She had hair, as dark as night, and eyes the color of the sea. Everything about her was small, her voice, her body, but she knew what she wanted in life, and worked day and night to achieve it.

"Mm, Math," Mrs. Hall said, nodding her head up and down. "What is math?" She brought a piece of chalk to her board, writing out a math equation. "A series of numbers, working together, to form an equation. And what it English? A series of words, working together, to form a sentence." She wrote out a sentence onto the black board. **The girl walked. **"Two plus two equals four. The girl walked. Their both pretty simple, Hmm? We can make them more complicated." She picked a new color, and her hand glided across the board with skill. "Two plus two plus five equals nine. The girl walked, leaving the world behind. Complicated, their both complicated." She continued to write, switching colors ever so often, so that now the board was an explosion of color.

The woman turned, walking across the tile, her heal clicking as she did so. Her eyes jumped from student to student, before landing on a boy in the third row. He had dark, chestnut colored hair, gelled perfectly to one side. His head was bent, his long limps tucked perfectly to him. Mrs. Hall smiled widely at him, he was one of her favorites.

"Kurt," She said, making the boys stunning blue eyes jump to her. "What is the same about math and English?" She raised an eyebrow, encouraging the boy to speak.

He licked his lips. "Math and English are both a series of something working together, and they can be simple or complicated." He answered with confidence, his head high and his back straight. Mrs. Hall smiled, nodding her head.

"Excellent," She said, moving so her hair flung around her face. The boy smiled weakly at her, then bent his head back down. Mrs. Hall was a little crazy, but she was also observant, so she noticed the tears twinkling in his eyes. "Class you are dismissed, but Kurt, could you stay after please?" Kurt looked up at her, and ceased his packing. He nodded, and stood, striding over to her.

"What is it?" He asked. She gestured for him to sit, while she went to sit behind her desk. She looked across at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Her words seemed to break down the dam, because Kurt burst into tears, spilling everything.

**Flash back **

_Kurt woke to his phone ringing, and he reached out, groping for the object that was offending his sleep. His hand wrapped around the object and he brought it close, flipping open the contraption. "Hello?" He asked, his voice deep from sleep. _

"_Oh, did I wake you?" The voice was familiar and laced with concern. Kurt sat up, smiling into the phone at the sound of his lover. He glanced quickly at the clock, seven AM blinked happily at him. He yawned and stretched. _

"_No honey," Kurt said. "I had to wake up anyways, so thank you." Blaine let out a breath in relief. Kurt rubbed at his eyes, sniffing. "Whats up? You don't usually call so early." There was a tense silence, making Kurt worry. _

"_I needed to call before I lost my nerve," Blaine answered and Kurt tensed, scared of what he meant. "Kurt, I love you so much, but what we're doing, is it, is it fair? I hurt everyday I don't see you, I haven't slept all night in forever, I'm scared that while you're in New York you'll find somebody else. Some one smart or funny, and it hurts. I..."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Blaine let out a sob. _

"_I don't know, I... I don't want to, all I want is you here with me, Kurt, I miss you." Kurt's heart broke. He's always wanted to go to New York, it's been his dream since forever, but he never realized what this could do to Blaine. He didn't want to hurt him, but it seems it was. "I gotta go Kurt,-"_

"_Blaine No!" _

"_Bye." And with that, the boy hung up, leaving Kurt in a silence. _

**End Flash back **

Mrs. Hall frowned and placed a thin hand on Kurt's back in a motherly way. Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes, taking in a shaking breath, he looked up at the woman sitting across from him. "You love this boy," Mrs. Hall acknowledged and Kurt nodded. Her lips pulled back in a smile. "Your winter vacation is coming up soon. I could let you have a couple days from my class, and maybe your other teachers will approve. Kurt, why don't you prove it to this boy that you love him, Hm?" Kurt blinked at her, a smile playing at his lips. He nodded, an idea forming in his head.

**A/N: **I really came up with this on the spot. The first couple will be a little slow, it will introduce new characters and stuffs. And this will have something to do with miles and the summary will make a little more sense. So yeah, R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked out into the harsh New York winter air, shivering as the wind blew through his jacket, freezing even his bone. Stephanie smiled as he walked out, trotting over to her friend. "What did Mrs. Hall want?" The girl asked, peering at Kurt through worried filled eyes. Kurt shrugged, rolling his shoulders back as if to shake the girl off. His tears had yet to dry and his eyes were a luminous blue.

"She could tell something was up so I told her about Blaine," The boy replied. He nibbled on his lip while his fingers played with the hem of his jacket. Stephanie frowned, laying cold fingers on his arm.

"C'mon hun," She soothed as she gently tugged him with her. "Everyone's meeting us at the cafe." The cafe was a spot the group found months ago. It was a couple blocks from the university, it was cheap, and it's coffee was good. The group consisted of the diversity that Kurt longed for after New Directions. Black, white, straight, gay, smart or stupid, It didn't matter for them.

Stephanie was the first person Kurt met. He was buying books for class a few weeks before they started and ran into her. She dropped her book and he dropped his, and as they picked them up they awkwardly exchanged names. A few weeks later they found out they were in the same math class and became friends.

The pair entered the cafe and were instantly greeted by the smell of coffee and the warmth of the place. A few people sat at the tables, but for the most part the cafe was empty. Kurt and Stephanie ordered their drinks and then made their way towards a table in the back.

"Hey-O, It's Ice Queen and Dream team!" Kyle Angular was a tall, broad man, with dark skin and a football scholarship. He was a year ahead of Kurt and Stephanie, with dark brown eyes, and stunning features. The first time Kurt saw him, Kurt thought he was handsome, with dark, curly hair and smooth skin. The more Kurt got to know him, though, the more he realized it takes a certain type of girl to like him. Ice Queen was a name he gave Kurt, because Kurt was witty and had a bite to him, and Dream team was Stephanie's nickname, "because she's a dreamer" Kyle had said.

"Kyle, shush," Said a small girl who's arm was wrapped around Kyle. Maya had started dating Kyle a couple months ago. She was a Native American girl, who was adopted by a christian family in Vermont, but always felt like she didn't belong. Kurt liked her, she was mellow and peaceful, the perfect type of girl to date Kyle. Her hair was long, thick and dark, and her skin tan. Her features were softer, her eyes wide and dark, giving her the vibe of a princess. Kurt thought she was beautiful.

Then there was James, a scrawny, nerdy, gay boy from Oklahoma, who wore thick rimmed glasses that covered, what Kurt thought was his best feature, his bright, so blue they were gray, eyes. James was a dork, but not in the cute boy ties and suspenders like Blaine, but in the math wiz, book worm, schools the only good thing in my life way. Which was a shame, because Kurt knew for a fact that once Brian grew into himself, and stopped being so awkward, guys would love him.

The last in their group was Flint and his girlfriend Veronica. Flint was a college drop out from somewhere in the South who dreamed of becoming a rock star. He had sandy blond hair that flipped and turned, and this free-spirited, whatever attitude. Veronica was the opposite. She was a rich, privileged girl, from right here in New York, who was going to a fancy college to be a lawyer. She had long, dark hair and clean, pressed clothes. The couple was odd, but somehow they made it work.

Kyle shut his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, making Maya roll her eyes. The group fell into a silence, and, surprisingly, James was the one who spoke first. "Kurt," He said, his voice low and gruff from not speaking in a while. He smiled shyly and cleared his throat. "Have you talked to Blaine, since, you know, this morning?" Kurt had came into the cafe this morning bawling his eyes out and muttering "he's going to dump me" over and over until Maya, Veronica, and Stephanie teamed up and managed to get the story out of him. Kyle turned all big brother and offered to beat Blaine up, but Kurt declined. Flint offered to help, and that was when Kurt sent his glare on them.

"I don't want you to hurt him," He snapped, his voice sharp like a knife. "I want everything to be okay. I wish he was here, or I was there, but we both have school."

It was sweet that James was worried about him. He shook his head no, and then said, "No, but I'm going to go visit him. Mrs. Hall told me she'd let me have a few days off, and that she'd talk to my teachers. I bought a plane ticket on my cellphone and I'm leaving tonight."

"You're leaving?" Veronica asked, raising a plucked eyebrow. She was just as much fashionable as Kurt.

"I'll be back," Kurt promised. "After the holidays." He looked down at his cellphone. "Which reminds me, I need to pack so I should probably leave now. I'll call you guys later." Kurt stood as everyone said goodbye. Stephanie faked a couple tears and waved, and then Kurt was gone.

?

Kurt cursed, low and gruff, he said words he's never said before. It had taken him longer to pack his bags than he thought, making him get a cab late, and now the cab was stuck in traffic and he's officially missed his flight. Tears stung his eyes as he cleared his throat and told the cab driver to turn around. He got back to his apartment quickly and brought everything inside, slamming his bags down with a thump. He sat down, buried his face in his hands, and cried.

?

Kurt found his way to the cafe later, and gave a watery smile when he found everyone there. "Oh my goodness, Kurt, what's wrong?" Maya asked, standing up and pulling him into a hug. "Aren't you suppose to be on a plane?"

"I missed it," He mumbled into her shirt. "And the next planes full, and then there isn't a next one until right before Christmas," Kurt cried, hugging her. "I thought I could make it better if I could see him, but now I can't."

"Shh," Maya said, stroking his hair. Veronica smiled suddenly.

"So you can't fly," She said, shaking her head. "I have a car," She added, a twinkle in her eyes. Kyle smiled widely, pumping his fist into the air.

"Road trip!" He yelled.

Kurt pulled from Maya and looked at his friends. "You'll do that, for me?" He asked. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Of course, and besides, we're getting something out of this too, we get to see where you live. I am not letting you take my car alone, and it has enough seats to fit all of us, so yes James, you're coming too."

**A/N: **So this is my next chapter. Not quite sure what to say. I realized my summary is weird, I met thousand miles, not just 1 mile away and 2. And I thought counting really high would get to hard so I stopped at 8.


	3. Chapter 3

592 miles

"Alright, I have plugged your boyfriend's address into my GPS and we should be there in, I don't know, ten hours?" Veronica said, hoping into the drivers seat. Flint slipped in next to her, looking cross eyed and slightly stoned. Maya, Kyle and Stephanie sat in the middle seat and Kurt and James sat in the back.

"Lets hit the road!" Kyle shouted, jumping in his seat. Veronica rolled her eyes at the boy. She started the car and hit the road, turning on the music. Kurt looked out the window, closing his eyes. He wanted so bad to see Blaine.

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt looked over at him, he was biting his lip nervously. "What?" Kurt whispered. James looked over at him, shrugging and smiling shyly. "What?"

"It's just, I feel like I'm out of my comfort zone," James admitted, blushing. Kurt smiled, playfully pushing him.

"It's okay, it's good for you to be out of your comfort zone," Kurt laughed. James nodded, looking out the window. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, looking out of his own window.

"I have to pee," Kyle announced. Veronica looked up at him through the mirror.

"We've been driving for twenty minutes," She said, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I know and I've had to pee for all those twenty minutes," Kyle shot back, shifting in his seat.

"Well hold it," Veronica said, shaking her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kyle whined. "We aren't even out of New York yet!" Veronica exclaimed. Kyle pouted and Veronica sighed. "Fine, we'll stop at the gas station, but you all must pee and get whatever you need out of the way now because I'm not stopping for the next couple of hours."

She pulled over at a gas station and slipped out. "I'm getting food, are you guys coming?" Kyle ran out of the car, bolting into the store. Maya and Stephanie followed slowly. Veronica looked back at Kurt and James, who shook their heads no. She sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "Come on Flint, you're going to hold my purse." The boy sighed and followed her into the store. Kurt looked at James, who was staring at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. "You're being more awkward than usual." James looked at him, frowning.

"It's... um... I'm jealous Kurt. I'm jealous of you because you have what I can never have." Kurt frowned, turning his attention on him.

"What do I have-"

"You have a boyfriend, Kurt." James buried his face in his hands. "And I'm not exactly attractive."

"Oh shut up James," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. James' head whipped up and he stared at his friend, his mouth gaping open. "You are attractive. You have these amazing eyes, I'm serious, they're gorgeous. All you have to do to get guys James is to grow into yourself. Stop being so awkward and you will have every guy on the planet following you."

James forced a smile but still stared at his hands. Kurt looked at the store then turned back to him. "Look at me," He commanded. James turned to him and Kurt pulled the glasses off his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, what are you-"

Kurt ignored him, pulling his bag out of the back and bringing his tweezers to James' face. "Wait. Woah, what are you- ah! Stop, that hurts!"

"That's what she said," Kyle giggled, opening the car door. "What are you doing to poor James?" Kurt just waved his fingers at him, plucking James' eyebrows. Veronica came back, looked at Kurt and James for a moment, rolled her eyes, and started driving again.

"Okay..." Kurt said after a few minutes, then he reached back into the back and pulled out clothes. "Next time we stop, you are putting on this outfit," Kurt commanded. James frowned. "And then we are getting you a guys number. You need to gain confidence."

"Kurt, I appreciate it but I don't think I can," James cried. "And I can't see with out my glasses."

"Then get contacts," Kurt said. James sucked in a deep breath, crossed his arms, and sighed. Kyle fell asleep a while later and Flint took up singing along with the radio.

It was a couple hours later, a few miles into Pennsylvania, that Veronica's car stopped. Kurt's head jerked up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, the car just stopped." Kurt flew out of the car, going to the hood and making Veronica pop it open. He looked inside the car, shaking his head. "When was the last time you took this in?" He exclaimed. "It's not going to start."

"What do you mean? What do you know about cars anyways?" Veronica asked, offended, as everyone gathered around Kurt.

"Because I'm a mechanics son," Kurt snapped, pulling his fingers through his hair. "It's decided, I should just break up with Blaine, It's not going to work if I'm in New York and he's in Ohio and It wasn't fair putting him through it anyways." Kurt fell to the ground, crying.

"I'll wear your outfit," James said suddenly. Kurt looked up at him as he vanished into the car and came out in Kurt's black skinny jeans and deep blue shirt that made his eyes look amazing. James crouched down next to Kurt and did something nobody expected. "Do you think I'm hot?" He asked.

Kurt's eyebrow scrunched together. "Sure..."

"Would you sleep with me?"

"What?" Kurt asked. "I'm crying over my boyfriend and you're worried about whether or not I'll sleep with you?"

"Yes, would you sleep with me?" James repeated. Kyle's mouth fell open, Maya watched them curiously, Veronica rolled her eyes, Flint giggled, still stoned, and Stephanie's eyes widened.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Why?" James pressed. Kurt glared, how could James be so inconsiderate?

"Because... because..."

"I'm not Blaine," James said, nodding. "Look, Kurt, you love Blaine. And I know I'm not the hottest gay guy in the world, but I'm okay, and if you really did want to break up with Blaine, you would totally at least consider me. But you don't, and I don't think you ever will, but look at you now, on the ground in some city in Pennsylvania giving up. Don't give up, Kurt. Look, we're three miles away from the nearest city, and I'm sure there's a bus there that's heading towards Ohio. If we start walking we can make it by sundown."

"Wait, so you don't want to sleep with me?" Kurt whispered.

"This may come as a shock to you, Kurt, but I have a type, and you're not it. Sure you're cute, but I like those manly types. Now come one guys, get your bags and lets start walking."

Kyle's mouth was still hanging open as James pulled Kurt towards the back of the car.

"And we're suppose to leave my car here?" Veronica asked.

"Dude," Kyle added. "You should of never changed James' style, he has this new confidence and he thinks he can boss us around."

"Shut up Kyle." James called. "Now get your stuff and lets walk."

**A/N: **This one sucks, I wrote it last minute, but here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update last week. I was going to, and then I forgot, and by the time I remembered it was too late.

"You asked me to sleep with you."

"Just forget about it."

"People don't typically forget something like that."

"I was just trying to prove a point."

"So you don't want to sleep with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are they ever going to shut up?" Kyle asked, rolling his eyes. Maya shrugged, grabing her boyfriend's hand. They've been walking for a couple hours now, and Kurt and James have been going back and forth the whole time. It was obvious James wasn't into Kurt, and he's managed to offend him.

"Can't you just forget about it?" James begged, sighing. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I cant," Kurt said. James let out a long sigh. Veronica rolled her eyes and cried for her car, looking over her shoulder. Flint grabbed her wrist and tugged her along. Stephanie hung onto Kurt's arm.

"This is going to be an adventure to tell our children!" She cheered, giggling.

"Oh yes, the great story of how we saved Kurt's ass," Veronica grumbled, still upset about his car.

"I cant wait to tell them about how we headed for Ohio from New York and our car broke down, and then we walked! All for love," Stephanie giggled, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and looked at James.

"You don't like me?" He asked. James looked at the ground.

"Kurt, no offense, but I'm a twenty year old electronic major who would take a date with anyone, but you." Kurt gaped at him will Kyle whispered things like "ohhh" and "owned." James continued, "I will admit you're attractive and smart and witty, but you're also one of my best friends, and that's all I see you as. I'm sorry Kurt, I guess I chose the wrong way to prove a point." Kurt looked at James and smiled.

"Thanks James," Kurt said, smiling and wrapping him up in a hug. James blushed and sputtered, obviously not used to physical affection. "So you like manly, tough guys?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. James nodded. "So football players?" Again James nodded.

Kurt smiled, walking next to James and finally feeling comfortable next to him.

The group walked a while longer until a car pulled over. The man who stuck his head out was big, obviously in college, with dark, shaggy hair and eyes that watched them with a smirk on his face. His eyes ran over the girls, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey ladies," He slurred, "Need a ride?"

Veronica ran her eyes over the boy, a displeased look on her face. "Ew," She said, gagging slightly. "No. Go away."

"Veronica!" Maya gasped, looking at the girl in shock. Then she turned to the boy, looking apologetic. "Sorry, but we're fine."

"Damn straight they're all right," Kyle growled, holing his girlfriend protectively. The boy ranked his eyes up and down the girls.

"Shame."

Another boy poked his head out of the car. His eyes landed on James, who scurried under his gaze. "What about you?" He asked, smirking at James. James gulped. The boy handed James a piece of paper. "Call me when you lose the prudes." The car drove off, leaving James sputtering. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey look!" Stephanie yelled. "I see a city!"


End file.
